Malec On New Year's Eve
by gleekforever63
Summary: Alec doesn't have to go shadowhunting on New Year's Eve and decides to spend his New Year's in his favorite place, with Magnus.


**Malec on New Year's Eve. Enough said. Once again inspired by Brittany.**

**Just to make sure you know, I don't write smut, so please don't ask!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Blah, blah, blah.**

"Magnus! Magnus? Are you here?" Alec called out into the apartment they shared as he unlocked and opened the door.

"In here, darling!" Alec followed the sound of his boyfriend's voice to find him lounging on the couch in the living room. He had a bag of chips in his hands and Chairman Meow was lying on his outstretched legs, asleep. As Alec entered the room, Magnus sat up, putting down the chips and setting the now awake and angry Chairman on the floor to make room for Alec to sit. "You're home early today."

"Well, there weren't many demons today so I snuck out to see you." He said as he sat next to Magnus. Magnus smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, Alec snuggling up against his side.

"Aw, how sweet of you. But won't your Nephilim friends miss you?"

"They can manage without me. Besides, I couldn't leave you here alone on New Year's Eve."

"How sweet." Magnus leant in to kiss him. Alec kissed him back briefly before pulling away.

"I hear that you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's."

"That's very true." Alec smiled devilishly in a way that was completely unlike him.

"Well then we will have to wait until then to kiss, won't we?" Magnus frowned.

"But that's like," he paused to count on his fingers, "three hours away!" he said in protest. Alec just smirked at him.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait, won't you?" Magnus pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Alec snuggled against him, practically sitting on his lap. Magnus groaned in frustration. "Alec, darling, if you keep this up I'm not going to be able to wait until midnight."

"I know. But what fun would this be if I didn't tease you?" Magnus just groaned in response.

"This is going to be a long night." In an attempt to distract himself from Alec's adorableness, Magnus turned on the T.V. to a station that was showing a New Year's celebration. Of course, nothing could really distract him from Alec, but that's not to say he didn't try. Alec was just being too darn cute.

Magnus sighed. "Do we really have to wait until midnight?" Alec looked at him in completely fake shock.

"Of course we do! The midnight kiss won't be as special if we're kissing the whole time leading up to it!" Magnus pouted once again.

"Ok fine. Have it your way." Alec grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You're really tempting you know."

Alec smirked. "I know, I try. Good to know that it's working."

"I'm not going to be able to wait."

"Don't worry." Alec trailed a finger down Magnus's chest, making him shiver slightly. "It'll be worth the wait. I promise."

"It better be."

"It will be." He trailed his fingers down Magnus's cheek and whispered right into his ear, "When midnight comes, I'm all yours." Magnus shivered and smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," he whispered back.

"Good. Is midnight almost here?"

"Just another hour."

"Ugh! I can't wait that long!" Alec smirked.

"Well, I can give you a sneak preview." Without waiting for a response from Magnus, he bit the sensitive skin on Magnus's neck, sucking and biting it hard enough to leave a good sized bruise. Magnus moaned as Alec pulled away. "Just think, that's only the preview." Magnus moaned at this.

"Alec, you're tempting me." Alec leaned forward, letting their lips touch so lightly that it couldn't even be considered a kiss. When Magnus leaned forward to try to deepen it, Alec pulled away. "Alexander, you're such a tease." Alec only smirked and cuddled back into Magnus's chest.

After what felt like forever to Magnus but was probably only a few minutes, he had to ask, "How much time is left?"

"About half an hour."

"Ugh! This is killing me!" Alec smirked and hugged him closer. "And you are _not_ helping here!" Magnus sat and sulked in silence as Alec constantly held him closer for a little while longer until he couldn't take it anymore. "Ok! I can't take this anymore! Midnight needs to –" He was cut off as Alec pulled him closer and kissed him.

He pulled away just long enough to murmur, "It's midnight," against Magnus's lips.

"Finally." He pulled Alec back and started kissing him again as he pushed Alec back onto the couch, straddling his hips. Alec tightened his hold on Magnus's waist as Magnus's mouth left his and became occupied by kissing down Alec's jaw to his neck. Alec couldn't hold back a moan when Magnus bit the sensitive skin just above his collar bone. Magnus looked up at him smirked until Alec attacked his lips. Alec pushed him up so that they were both in a sitting position before pushing Magnus onto his back and continuing to kiss him passionately. Magnus pulled away and smirked.

"Mmm... my sexy Shadowhunter wants control."

"Shut up. You know you like it." He began to kiss him again, getting as close as possible, their chests pressed together and legs tangled with each other.

"I guess you're right about that." Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and tried to pull him closer, which was basically impossible as they were already pressed against each other. Alec's hands tangled in Magnus's spiked up hair as they kissed, pulling just hard enough to get a satisfied moan out of Magnus. Alec grinned. So Magnus liked getting his hair pulled? He could work with that. He pulled at Magnus's hair again, earning another moan. Magnus moved his hands to Alec's back, slipping them under his shirt and rubbing them up and down his sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever his hands touched.

"You know I love you, right?" Alec asked.

Magnus kissed him again before responding, "Of course, and I love you, too. I'll love you forever."Alec's face lit up in pure happiness.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it." Alec smiled and Magnus pulled him back down to kiss him again. That's when Alec's phone, which had been sitting on the table next to the couch, rang. "Don't answer that." Magnus warned. Alec only nodded and continued their kissing. It eventually stopped ringing, and then it started ringing again and again. Alec sighed in frustration and got off of Magnus, only to turn his phone off. He looked at the caller I.D. of the still ringing phone and noticed that it was Izzy calling him. He sighed again.

"It's Izzy. She wouldn't call when I'm with you unless it's important." Alec said as he answered the phone. "Hello?" a pause while she talked. "Is it really that bad?" another pause "Are you sure? Ok fine, I'm on my way." He hung up and turned to Magnus, who was sitting up on the couch, watching Alec closely. "I have to go. There's some demons and I guess it's really bad. I'm really sorry."

Magnus got off of the couch and hugged Alec. "Just be back soon."

"I promise." With one last not-so-quick kiss, he was out the door, leaving Magnus to stare at the spot where he just was and sigh. The stupid shadowhunters had taken his Alec away once again.

**Ok, suckish ending, I know. This was supposed to be posted much closer to New Year's, but better late than never I guess.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
